Japanese snake moan
by Haley-chan
Summary: A story about... well find out.


Once upon a time there was a 13-year-old girl and a 23-year-old guy. The girls name was Katie and the guy's was Renji. Katie was Renji's sex slave. Every night Renji would rape Katie. Some times he raped her so hard that she couldn't walk for a week. This is Katie's story. It was a cool night about 5 years ago when Renji broke into Katies house and killed her parents. Then he took Katie and brought her to Soul Society. There he smuggled her to his house and beat her with the sheath of his Zonpak-to.

"God damnit", Renji shouted at Katie and threw his sheet at her. "What is it Renji-sama", Katie stuttered? "It's the god council that's what", Renji shouted. "Please calm down Renji", Katie begged. "Okay you want me to calm down? Then get over here", he commanded. Katie obediently walked over to her master. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Take your cloths off", he said. Katie began to cry but did as he said. Once she was done stripping Renji said, Katie looked at him and walked over towards the bed and waited for the next command. Renji stripped of his clothes and walked over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed her hair. Katie screamed in pain as more tears formed in her eyes. Renji pushed her head down and she was forced to go on her knees. She was now eye to eye with "It". " Put it in your mouth", Renji commanded. Katie did as her master said. She heard a moan come from Renji's mouth. Katie looked up at him and he opened his eyes (yes they were shut when you put his behemoth sized cock in your mouth Katherine). "Now suck you whore", he said almost shouting it at Katie. Katie didn't want to, so she didn't. Big no-no. "Damnit you bitch I gave you an order now follow it", he shouted at Katie and kicked her in the stomach. She gagged on him as the force from the kick told her instincts to gasp but she instead gagged. Katie just decided to do as he said like all the other times. Renji chuckled at your helpless body. "Yeah suck me like you want to suck me off", he said. Katie felt his precum drip out of his cock and stopped sucking. Renji sighed, " You're done huh", he asked? He picked her up from under her armpits and laid her on the bed. He pinned her arms above her head with one of his own arms and then reached over her to grab his zonpak-to. It was about four inches wide and Katie knew what he was going to do. "No", Katie whispered and tried to move away but was stopped by the hand tightening around her wrists. "If you don't get your natural lubricant working soon this is going to hurt a lot", Renji said.

Katie braced for impact but was stopped by a knock at the door. "Renji are you in there", a voice asked from behind the front door? "What is it", Renji shouted, pissed because off the interruption? "Stop playing with your little whore bag and get out here", the voice said. Renji sighed in annoyance and Katie relaxed her muscles. "I'm not done with you", Renji said as he got dressed. He was about to walk out the door when he said," And I expect dinner when I get back". "Yes Renji no danna", Kate whispered. Renji smirked and the said," Good girl", and walked out the building. Katie got up and got dressed. She didn't know when he'd be back so she decided to start to cook Renji and her's meal. Renji always liked to have her cooking, especially her Teriyaki shrimp (a.k.a his favorite food is teriyaki). Almost every day he would have teriyaki something. But Katie only ate seafood. Katie always did Renji's dish first for she (again) didn't know when he'd be back. So she got done with both dishes and sat down at the dinner table. She took one bite of her food then Renji walked in through the door. He looked pissed at first but then he looked at Katie and the fact that she had dinner done, and smiled. "Good girl, you got dinner done before I got back", he said as he took his seat across from Katie. "How do you feel, Renji-sama", Katie asked? "A little pissed off but I'm fine now", Renji answered. "What were you pissed at", Katie asked? "Council's sending me to the human world to get rid of some Arrancar's", Renji said. Katie was relieved to hear that she wouldn't have to put up with Renji for some time. "How long will you be gone", Katie asked? "About a month", Renji said. 'Yes', Katie squeaked in her head. Renji smirked. "I know you'll miss me Katie-kins", Renji said.

The next morning Renji left for the human world. Katie woke up with him and gave him a peck on the lips. Why you ask? Because she did have some feelings for him when he didn't force her to have sex with him. Katie watched as the portal opened and Renji's squad walked through the portal. She went back to sleep only to wake up a few hours later and have to throw up. "What the heck is up with that", Katie asked herself aloud? "Oh no", Katie said as she remembered hearing that when a woman is pregnant she always throws up on the morning. "I'm… pregnant? No it can't be. I'm only fourteen. I can't be receptive yet, can I", Katie asked herself? Katie walked into the kitchen and made herself a pancake breakfast with orange juice. 'I'm both happy and scared. Happy because I'm carrying Renji's child. Scared because I don't know if he'll except it', Katie said to herself. Katie finished breakfast and sat on the couch. Then she heard a knock on the door.

END OF CH.1

Haley (AKA Author): So this is the part of the story where I asked what the characters of the story feel so far. Let's start with Katie, our main hoe, I mean idiot, I mean character.

Katie: I can't believe you Haley! Renji would never do that to me. I'm never calling you my imoto again.

Haley: What why? **Makes puppy dog eyes**

Katie: Aww you're so cute. I'm sorry for yelling at you. **Hugs Haley**

Renji: **Smiles evilly and gets out camera** He he he Yuri.

Katie: **Jump kicks Renji** Oh I'm so sorry for that Renji. **Hugs Renji**

Renji: I'm in heaven.

Ch. 2

Katie looked up and walked towards the door. She opened the door to find a tall man about four feet bigger than her. He had bluish hair, greenish lines under his eyes, with part of a hollow mask covering his right cheek. The man smiled savagely down at Katie. Katie just looked back up towards the mysterious man in front of her. "Hello sweetie. Mind if I come in", the man asked? Katie moved out the door way and let the man pass her and into the building. 'This guy looks familiar. Like some one Renji told me about. Now what was the name', Katie thought. The man sat down on a couch and watched Katie as she shut the door. Katie turned and looked at the man. "I'm sorry but what is your name", Katie stuttered. The man laughed. "What? Am I scaring you? Well I guess it isn't polite to not introduce yourself. My name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack, nice to meet you", Grimmjow said. Katie's eyes widened in terror. "He's the guy that Renji said he wanted to kill", Katie said to herself (I know he didn't say that but I'm saying it for dramatic effect). "What do you want", Katie asked Grimmjow? "Why my dear, I've come for you", Grimmjow replied. "What", Katie said and tried to get out of the building. But Grimmjow caught her in his grasp.

Grimmjow ran through the corridors of the Soul Society with out getting caught by any one on patrol. "Let me go", Katie said as she squirmed in his grasp. "Shut up", Grimmjow snapped and knocked Katie out. "That's better", Grimmjow said and continued to run. A few hours later Katie woke up in a bed. Her head ached and as she tried to rub the bump on her head she found that her hands were bound to the bedposts. There was a cold breeze and Katie shivered, looking down she realized that she was completely naked also. 'Not good', Katie thought. Just then the door opened revealing Grimmjow. He smirked, then walked over to Katie and sat on the edge of the bed. "Comfy", he mocked. Katie stared at him with a death glare and then turned her head saying," Tfp". This caused Grimmjow to chuckle and then he walked away and into the bathroom. A few minutes later he emerged without any cloths on. Katie stared wide eyed at him and his penis as it bounced up and down as he walked over to Katie whom lie on the bed. Eventually his penis hardened as he neared Katie's naked body. He crawled on the bed and got over Katie. "Please don't", Katie begged. "Shhh. Don't worry, I'll make this quick and painless", Grimmjow said as he stroked Katie's cheek. Tears started to roll from Katie's eyes. When Katie didn't feel any thing in her, she opened her eyes to see Grimmjow smirking. He thrusted into her with enough force to paralyze a person, which basically happened to Katie. Blood started to flood the bed from her opening.

'No, not the baby', Katie thought as she cried out for him to stop. But instead of stopping he kept on going. Katie cried out in pain every time he would dive into her. Katie opened her eyes and what she thought she saw scared her half to death. She didn't see Grimmjow but what appeared to be a hollow, or even the devil himself. She screamed as she looked into his eyes and saw all the innocent people he had killed. He smiled and flipped her over so she was on her knees and hands. He leaned back and grabbed a pipe that was ten inches long and two inches thick. Katie looked back and saw the pipe and thought,' oh shit'. Grimmjow smirked again and held it in front of her face. "Say hello", Grimmjow commanded. "H-hello", Katie stuttered. Grimmjow brought it back to her rear. "Now say good bye", he said as he buried the pipe in her anal passage. Katie screamed as he forced the pipe through her, causing her skin around her rears opening to bleed and stretch. Grimmjow was having the time of his life just torturing Katie with his anal pipe of doom. "Why are you doing this to me", Katie asked between sobs? "Come now, I have to stretch you out before I replace it with my joystick (heh heh, that's funny to say). You wouldn't want to split it in half now would you", Grimmjow asked Katie as he turned the pipe clockwise and counter clockwise. Katie smirked through the pain and said," Oh how I would love to split you in two". Strike one; Grimmjow all of a sudden shoved three of his fingers up Katie's vagina with enormous speed. Katie gasped in surprise and pain. More tears weld up in her eyes. "You're hurting me", Katie stuttered through tears and cries. "Well you're hurting my feelings. Oh wait… I don't have any feelings", Grimmjow replied with a chuckle. He pulled his fingers out of Katie and then took out the pipe in her ass. He turned her on her back and then spread her legs wider for better access. Katie's eyes were half open at the time so she did really know what was going on.

Without warning he dove into Katie and she screamed in pain. "Stop", she said but this just made him start to thrust. No moans were heard from Katie just screams of pain. Katie would tell him to stop, only for her to be replied by him banging the shit out of her. Katie continued screaming and Grimmjow kept banging. He bend down to her ear and said," You know. All you need to do is scream my name and moan a few times. Then this would all be over". Katie coughed in disgust. Grimmjow chuckled and thrusted his weight into her, Katie screamed as loud as ever. Grimmjow smacked her and said," Bitch scream my name". He thrusted and Katie forced herself to scream his name. Grimmjow moaned and ejaculated inside of Katie. Katie cringed as she felt his warm fluid start to fill her. Katie and grimmjow were panting their lungs out. He started to laugh weakly and Katie gave up all hope. "Welcome home", Grimmjow said. Katie started to cry as he said those words. "Aw don't cry. There will be other times like this", Grimmjow said and chuckled evilly. Grimmjow stood up and headed to the bathroom. Katie was left lying on his bed crying. About 15 minutes later, Grimmjow came back out with a towel around his waist. By that time Katie had cried herself to sleep. He walked up to her sleeping form and watched her sleep. He got on some boxers and sat down next to her. As he watched her sleep he stroked her hair then layed down.


End file.
